BtVS in LA
by je t'aime angel
Summary: Doyle's parents divorced long ago and his two sisters went to live with his mom. When one of his sister's burns down Sunnydale H.S's gym she is forced to move to LA with Doyle and their father. But she has secrets Doyle can't even dream of, and what hap


**Disclaimer: They are clearly not mine, everything belongs to Joss, I just get sick of Buffy and Angel not being together that AU makes me smile.**

**Summery: Basically things are switched around. Buffy was called at age 15, only in Sunnydale. It was Sunnydale's gym she burned down and is now having to go to Hemery in LA with her brother Doyle and his best friend Angel. Giles is going with her. Faith is the other slayer (so Buffy still died) and she is going to be remaining on the hell mouth while Buffy is in LA. Joyce does not know about Buffy being the Slayer and Hank works for Wolfram and Hart (but I don't know if they will have anything to do with demons and what not.)**

**Spoilers: Alternate World: Buffy is the slayer, Angel is not a vampire. There maybe some references to seasons 1-3 but there shouldn't be anything beyond that.**

**Los Angeles**

Doyle Summers walked out of his 3-story house in L.A. shaking his head. His extremely hung over father, Hank Summers, had just yelled him at. Dear old Dad was one of the top lawyers at Wolfram and Hart, the most prestigious law firm in L.A. He was hardly ever home, which was a blessing in Doyle's mind, but whenever he did come home he was drunk and had a different girl, always near Doyle's age, on his arm.

It wasn't always this way though. Once Doyle had had a real family. His mother and father were happily married and he had two little sisters. Buffy was his biological little sister and was only one year younger than he. Although they were biologically related they looked nothing a like. Where Doyle had straight dark brown hair and brown eyes, Buffy had wavy honey-blond hair and hazel eyes. His youngest sister, Dawn, looked more like Doyle despite being adopted. She was seven years younger than Doyle. He always believed her adoption was his mother's last fleeting attempt to hold the family and her marriage together.

His parent's marriage began to fall a part when Hank took the job at Wolfram and Hart. Prior to then he had had his own private practice, but they made little money there. Hank was one of the best lawyers in L.A. and Wolfram and Hart made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Soon after he took the job his hours at home began to dwindle. Too soon Joyce was feeling like a single mother and the few hours that he was home they continuously fought. That was when they adopted Dawn as a baby. Unfortunately she wasn't able to reduce the strain between the married couple. Soon Hank began sleeping at the office. One night he came home drunk; the next day Joyce filed for divorce.

Both adults wanted the process over as quickly as possible so arrangements were made easily. Buffy was too young at age seven to really know what was happening, but it was clear she needed her mother. Hank's job clearly wouldn't allow him enough time to raise a baby, so Dawn went with Joyce as well. Doyle, always very bright for his age, knew it was his father's fault that the family was splitting, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his Dad completely alone. So he fought to stay and was allowed. So his mother and sisters moved to Sunnydale, a small town only an hour away from LA.

Today was the first day of the summer prior to Doyle's senior year of high school. Doyle was now 17 years old. He quickly walked down the steps in front of his house and jumped into his best friend's car. Angelus O'Brien, better known as Angel, had been Doyle's best friend since junior high. Whenever Hank came home really drunk, Doyle would go over to Angel's house, no questions asked. They were like brothers. Angel had a younger sister named Kathy. Doyle loved her, as she reminded him of Dawn and even of Buffy when she'd been younger.

"Hey man, you alright?" Angel asked, "Because if you are running for brooding man of the year, I've already earned that title." Angel was known for four things: his amazingly good looks, his academic achievements and his outstanding athletic abilities (all of which earned him major points with the ladies) but Angel could be summed up with one word: broody.

"No," Doyle chuckled, "I'm alright. Its just Dad was a little more than hung over today; he was pissed off and hung over. Not the best combination."

"What's got him all riled up?"

"My little sister."

"Uh, Doyle, doesn't your little sister live in Sunny…vale…bale…"

"Dale? Yes. But apparently she got herself expelled from the only high school there and she can't get into any high school closer than in L.A. So she's moving back here and going to Hemery."

"I thought she was Kathy's age, like 10."

"Not Dawn! The blond one."

"Oh, Fluffy."

"BUFFY!"

"Oh, right. But that's good? I mean you're always talking about missing your sisters."

"Yea, but…"

"Wait, how did she get expelled?"

"That's the thing she burnt down her high school's gym."

"Damn!"

"Yea, the Buffy I knew would never do anything like that. It's like I don't even know her."

"Well, you only see her twice a year, maybe this psycho arsonist thing is a recent phase that she has already gotten over."

"Hey, my sister is not psycho."

"Whoa, back off, ok? I didn't mean anything by it."  
"Sorry I'm a little uptight. I'm just worried about her coming here and how Dad will react."

"Well my door is always open. And that goes for you and your sister."

"Thanks Angel. That means a lot."

"No problem…especially if she's hot!"

"Watch it O'Brien," but the only answer Doyle got was Angel's laughter as they drove off towards Angel's home.

**Sunnydale**

"Will, what do you expect me to do?" Buffy Summers asked her best friend, Willow Rosenberg, "It isn't like I want to leave. But not going to school just isn't an option. That scenario entails telling mom about slayer me and that totally defeats the secret identity idea."

"But what about the rest of us still stuck here on the hell mouth?"

"You still have faith," at Willow's grimace Buffy continued, "I know you don't trust her but she is the Slayer and she'll keep things running just as smoothly as I did."

"How can you say that Buffy?" Willow looked sincerely bewildered, "I have seen you two go head to head against each other, and Faith doesn't hold a candle to you. She may be **A **slayer, but you are **The** slayer."

"Oh Will, what will I do with out your encouragement?" Willow smiled, "Besides it isn't like I won't have anything to do. Giles says there is 'a great deal of demonic activity in Los Angeles,'" Buffy's attempt at Giles' British accent had both girls giggling.

"What is going to happen with Giles?"

"He's going to LA with me of course. Now that Wes is here to take on Faith's watcher duties Giles is free to follow me. He's even found a job at Hemery High."

"Let me guess…librarian?"

"Yep, Hemery's former librarian randomly resigned the other day. But I have a strong suspicion the Watcher's Council had something to do with it."

"I worry about them," Willow said.

"Hmmm…me too." Buffy's eyes became glued on something across the mall. Willow turned to look and understood the distraction.

"How's Riley taking all of this?"

Buffy sighed, "Not well. He still refuses to believe I was the one to set the fire, despite my own admittance. And he isn't dumb, Will, he knows there is something I'm keeping from him."

"Could you tell him?"

"We've been over this. He wouldn't understand. And even if he did and was able to grasp the idea of demons and vampires existing he'd go all macho and try to fight them along with me. He would get himself killed, especially since I will not be around to protect him."

"So are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't know, I mean it isn't like we were going to last forever, even if I did have to leave."

"Buffy can I say something personal?"

"Of course, Will."

"Lately, ever since the fire, you've acted differently about Riley. I mean you two have dated for two years and that is a BIG deal. But lately you have been acting unsatisfied."

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to think I'm crazy?"

"Please crazy I can deal with. I mean come on my best friend is a Vampire Slayer can't get much crazier than that."

Buffy smiled, "Ever since I was expelled I've been feeling drawn. Like there is something outside of Sunnydale calling to me. My very soul is tugging at to something. And I've been having these dreams with a reoccurring character. It is a guy and he's tall and muscular and gorgeous, although I've never seen his face. He takes me into his arms and the tugging is gone. I feel whole when he's holding me, Will. And since then I almost cringe whenever Riley comes close to me, I feel terrible but it is like involuntary."

"Wow! Do you think you'll find this mystery man in LA?"

"I don't know, I mean maybe. My dreams have proven to be prophetical before."

"Oh Buffy I'm going to miss you so much, but you will visit and I'll visit and we'll still be best friends right?"

"Forever Willow," And the two girls came together in a tight hug, single tears emitting from the corners of their eyes.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Review. I'm still updating Best Friends but I thought I'd get my mind off it for a week to refresh my ideas and creativity!**


End file.
